Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Franmalth is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Happy, and Tartaros Dark Mage Franmalth. Prologue Shortly after defeating Jackal of the Nine Demon Gates, Natsu suddenly wakes up and after asking Michello where the ex-chairman's house is, takes off with Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Page 25 En-route, Happy asks Natsu what the problem is and after explaining that Tartaros new something relatively few people knew, Natsu states his belief that someone leaked information to Tartaros about the former councilors and that the person would have to be high up in the chain of command.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 29-30 Finding the house soon after, Natsu inspects the area in an attempt to find his friends but is unable to do so. Destroying the house out of anger as he realizes that the ex-chairman was working with Tartaros, Natsu reveals that he can still use his sense of smell to track them down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 3-7 Meanwhile, Franmalth walks with Ex-Chairman Crawford Seam and assures him that his expenses will be covered by the ultimate reward when their plan is successful. Suddenly, the two spot a figure heading towards them. Crawford believes it to be coming for Erza and Mirajane but Franmalth tells him nobody would be able to find their base. However, Natsu then bursts through the wall, knocking out Crawford and alerting everyone to his presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 28-31 Shocked that an intruder is in Tartaros, Franmalth begins questioning how much it will cost to repair the ceiling. As Natsu continues demanding that Erza and Mirajane be returned, Franmalth assumes him to be their friend and asks if he is from Fairy Tail. As Happy notes that the two of them are definitely in the base, Franmalth begins questioning Natsu on how he found the base and how his actions will affect them all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 2-3, 5 Battle Annoyed, Natsu begins the fight by enveloping his right hand in fire and angrily knocking him away while telling him to shut up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Page 6 However, Franmalth is quick to get back on his feet and, angry over being hit, casts off his shell and causes spikes to protrude from his body. Telling Natsu that he will have to pay 1000 of his souls, Franmalth extends his arm and attempts to punch the Fairy Tail Mage, who narrowly dodges. However, the hand curves around and attaches itself to Natsu, causing him immense pain as his Magic Power is drained from his body. Happy intervenes by biting Franmalth's hand, forcing him to let go and thereby freeing Natsu. As Happy is battered away by an angry Franmalth, Natsu approaches, dodging Franmalth's attacks along the way and closing in on him, allowing him to grab Franmalth's face and use his Fire Dragon's Grip Strike for close-range damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 9-13 Angry but still otherwise fine, Franmalth quickly recovers and tells Natsu that his price has gone up to 2000 souls. As he is about to proceed, a voice from elsewhere tells him to stop and take the ex-chairman elsewhere, and so allow him to handle Natsu. Turning around, Franmalth is shocked and nervous to see his fellow Demon Gate, Silver, standing before him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 14-15 Aftermath Immediately, Franmalth agrees to Silver's orders and begins dragging away the unconscious ex-chairman, remarking that they still need him for their plans before being told to keep quiet. Standing in the room, Natsu notes that the temperature is dropping. Facing him, Silver asks if Natsu was responsible for the melting of the Sun Village, to which Natsu replies with a question asking if Silver was the one who froze it in the first place. Suddenly, Silver begins laughing, thanking Natsu for his actions, stating that he was embarrassed over freezing the village due to what was really a misunderstanding. Speaking to him, Natsu notes that Silver smells like someone he knows, that someone being Gray. Before he can utter another word, Natsu is instantly frozen over by Silver, who tells him not to utter Gray's name as he finds it disgusting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 16-19 Stripped entirely of his clothes, Natsu is soon tossed into a jail cell, where upon he meets Lisanna. Embarrassed by her similar ordeal, Lisanna starts talking to Natsu, who mentions Erza and Mirajane having been captured. Surprised, Lisanna theorizes that Elfman has been captured as well, noting their enemies to be different from those in the past. However, Natsu disagrees and tells her that they will win once they get out but they must escape first, even with their handcuffs preventing them from using Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 2-5 References Navigation